


Subjective Truth

by EstaJay



Series: LU Update Follow Ups [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lens of Truth, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: In a branching timeline, what's true isn't always as clear cut. A follow up to the Masks arc.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Update Follow Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Subjective Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ths was written back in June 2019 on discord then posted on tumblr that August. Crossposting here to test out AO3 backdating system   
> Follows these updates  
> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/184263943999/based-on-these-guys-linkeduniverse-archive  
> https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/184469663604/masks-pt-2-of-2-previous-based-on-these-guys

It started out as a bit of fun, first with the masks then moving on to comparing their different magic items. 

"And this, is the lens of truth - it can reveal anything's true nature." 

"That's a Sheikah artifact isn't it?" Wild said, taking the lens from Time. 

The old man smiled. "It served me well during my quests and saved my life many times."

"It sure must be handy..."

Wild held the lens up, inadvertently over Time and the older Hero seemed to - split. Like four images layered over the top of each other. His original form, the man they had traveled with, was still the most solid but there was also the image of a young man in green, a stalfos in ancient armour with a glowing red eye and - and a child soaked in blood. 

Wild recoiled, flinging the lens away. 

"Wild? You okay there?"

"It's - it's nothing..."

"What? Is the old man hiding some sort of secret?" 

Sky picked up the lens and held it up to Time. "I don't see anything. He looks exactly the same."

He passed the lens to Four who reluctantly did the same. "Me too. There's nothing different."

"Oh! Let me see!" Wind said, snatching the lens. He saw Time as a younger scarless man with a confident smirk - the legendary Hero of his time. "Wow! I knew it!" Giddily, he passed the lens to Warriors. "What do you see?"

Warriors held the lens over Time and he just - disappeared, as if he was never there. 

"I see a lil shit." He said without missing a beat. 

He knew he came from a completely different time from the others and this was proof of that degree of separation - but he still had the memories of Young Link, so he'll hold onto that for as long as possible. 

Twilight was the next to have the lens and he was prepared for what he saw. The Hero's Shade was the sad fate of his ancestor and this was his confirmation. 

He and Time exchanged a solemn look. 

"You have more wrinkles than I first thought old man." Twilight joked. 

"Give me that." Legend said snatching the lens. "I’ve got to see what the old man is hiding."

He held it up to Time as the others had - and blanched. 

"Is something wrong?" Hyrule asked, taking the lens from his predecessor.

"Don't-”

But Hyrule had seen it. A boy, younger than Wind, dressed in green and covered in blood -wounds and bruises that would never heal all over his tiny limbs and dead soulless eyes.

" Oh."


End file.
